Cheater, Cheater
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: She made a wish on 11:11 because it couldn't hurt, right? Until it came true...Draco Malfoy x OC oneshot/drabble. Just for fun :) Rated M for language.


**A/N: Just a short fun little thing. Shoutout to all the boyfriends who are probably tired of hearing their girlfriends go on and on about sexy but fictional characters. ;)**

* * *

I had just finished reading yet another dramione fanfic, nearly crying this time around. I cringed at myself. I really should get better at controlling my emotions. But whatever.

I glanced at the clock. 11:09. Yeesh. Another Halloween gone and past. And I had done nothing. Again. I sighed, staring at the words on my screen. I wish I were a witch. Wait. Wait for it. 11:11. Ha. Maybe it'd come true. Then I could learn spells and shit. And meet Draco Malfoy. That'd be great.

One way or another I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I nearly had a heart attack. I wasn't in my bed or on my couch, or half sprawled across my desk like usual. What the fuck?

"Morning Hermione." A girl smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back just out of habit. Wait, what? Hermione? There were about four other girls in the room, one of which had a towel and was opening a door. Bathroom?

I followed her in, and indeed it was a bathroom, with separate stalls lining the wall. I looked in the mirror. I was still me. Same straight hair, same brown eyes, same everything. What the hell was going on?

"You done with the sink, Hermione?" one of the girls asked me.

"Uh…"

I turned away, stepping into one of the stalls and locking it shut behind me. Ok, deep breaths. I had to be dreaming. Could I finally be having a lucid dream? I smiled and nearly pumped my fist into the air. That was awesome. I've always wanted to have a lucid dream. Ok. I was quite clearly in Hogwarts. And it would appear as though everyone saw me as Hermione. I could work with that.

I'd need to get dressed. I had a lot I wanted to do. First on my list, finding Draco Malfoy.

On my way down the hall, I ran into Harry.

"Hermione!" he smiled wide.

I thought for a bit. If it was a dream, I might as well have some fun. "I'm actually not Hermione." I said.

He shot me a puzzled look.

"You're just a character in a book, and I happen to be dreaming."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine!" I smiled. "It's a lucid dream. I can make anything happen."

He blinked slowly a few times, before finally speaking up. "Ok…would you care to prove it?"

I put my fingers to my chin, thinking. Hm, what would be funny? Maybe a giant rubber duck smashing through the walls of the castle. Yeah, that'd work. So I thought as hard as I could manage. But nothing happened. I struggled, trying a few more times, my head starting to hurt.

"Do you want me to take you to Madame Pomfrey?" he said gently.

What? No. No this couldn't be… _real_ could it? That would be impossible.

"Um, no." I staggered back. "Sorry. Was just trying to be funny."

I ran.

No. Nononononono. Those stupid 11:11 things _never_ came true. It was all just superstition that had been started by some idiot back in middle school. Wishes didn't come true like that.

But dear lord Hogwarts was a big place. And I had no idea where I was going. Not to mention I had no idea where I was. It all looked the same! All just stone and walls and stairs and it was all so completely grey. Soon enough there was no one around me. Probably all in class, I figured. This couldn't be real. How would I get home? I pinched myself, trying to wake up. It wasn't working.

God damnit.

Ok, ok think. An alternate reality? Was that possible? There's a physics theory like that right? Where there are endless realities…

Why me? I just wanted to watch Casper and fall asleep on my couch like I did every Halloween.

God. Damnit.

I walked down the empty halls, my feet echoing with each step. I sighed. I'd need to find Harry again. Maybe he could help me get back. I could take the train back and then go through the portal thing and end up in London. I'd need a plane ride back to California but…

God I didn't even have any money. Or my phone. Nothing. Not to mention everyone thought I was Hermione Granger. Wait. If everyone thought I was Hermione then had the real Hermione Granger ended up as me? Was she in my house? That must be weird for her. I started to feel kind of bad. She'd probably want tea, and I didn't keep any in the house…

Wait. Shit.

Ok, I thought. Forget all that. Find Harry. He'd help me. He was the savior after all.

As I continued my way down the hall, I was pushed roughly up against the wall, my head hitting it with a loud thump, my wrists pinned on either side of my face.

Well _ow._

My heart stopped as I realized who it was. Draco. Draco Malfoy. Shit. Holy crap he really was strong. That was nice. But fuck he didn't _actually_ like Hermione. That was all fantasy within fantasy. Er, fantasy within alternate reality? I was fucked, is basically what I'm trying to get at. I didn't have a wand on me, and even if I did I wouldn't know how to use it. I instantly regretted not letting my boyfriend teach me how to correctly throw a punch.

"You been avoiding me, Granger?"

I could have melted, despite the fact that I was scared shitless. His voice was so deep it vibrated.

Focus, damnit.

"Um, not particularly."

He lowered his lips to my ear, "Because I hate when you keep me waiting."

My heart began to pound. No. No way. No way this was actually happening. "Um. Sorry?"

Jesus he was tall. Like really tall. Nearly a whole foot above me. His eyes met mine and fear shot through me once again. He looked like he was readying a trap. "You know how to make it up to me, don't you Granger?"

Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Those eyes. They really were how everyone always said. A mix of grey and blue, like the sky on a rainy day. Please don't kiss me, but please do kiss me. Does it count as cheating if it's an alternate reality?

"I have a boyfriend." I spat out.

He let go of my wrists and stepped back. "What?"

"I…I have a boyfriend." I said again, my voice somewhat shaky.

He blinked a few times, before his eyes narrowed. He rolled up his sleeves, revealing his dark mark. "Don't tell me you've been cheating on me, Granger."

Cheating? Was Hermione secretly dating Malfoy? Or openly dating him? Why was he rolling up his sleeves? Was he gonna hit me? Shit, he did have a rather short temper, didn't he? Ok, um, come up with something fast...Ron! She ends up with Ron anyway. Bless Ron.

"I-I'm not. You know Ron and I-"

He pushed me back up against the wall, his body pressed up against mine. I couldn't breathe. He linked his fingers with mine, smiling down at me.

"Tell me," he said, cocking his head, looking down at me. "I'm better at it, aren't I?"

"Uh…"

He moved his head down, wasting no time to kiss my neck.

Haha, oh fuck. I don't know how Ron did things but it probably wasn't at this level. Fuck, fuck, focus. Hermione wouldn't give in so easily.

But I wasn't Hermione. I was me. And this was amazing. And, ok, maybe, _maybe_ I was weak.

Focus, goddamnit you have a boyfriend.

Draco bit down, taking the sensitive flesh just above my collarbone between his teeth.

Aha. What boyfriend?

I tensed up, gasping softly, my fingers tightening their hold on his.

He licked the length of my collarbone, my legs turning to muck beneath him.

God, that blonde hair.

He bit my neck again, rougher this time, and I gasped, my eyes shooting open, my back slightly lifted off of my own bed. I blinked a few times, coming to my senses. It _was_ just a dream. A strange wave of disappointment washed over me. I rolled over to find my boyfriend staring right at me. I flinched. Even through my confusion, I thought it strange. He was usually a deep sleeper.

"You were dreaming about him again, weren't you?" he sighed, his black hair falling into his eyes.

"No." I said a bit too quickly.

He scoffed, lazily bringing his hand to my face to brush some hair away. "You were moaning in your sleep."

I hit his chest with little strength, feeling the heat start to rise in my cheeks. "Shut up, I don't do that."

He chuckled sleepily, pulling me up against his chest. "Is he a better sadist than me?"

"No." I murmured.

"Well good. Considering I was the one touching you."

"What?"

He shot me a wicked smile. "I can't help it. You react so beautifully."

I hit him again, "Don't touch me in my sleep! That's fucking creepy!"

He rolled his eyes. "You like waking up like that."

I bit my lip. He wasn't _wrong_ , exactly.

"And you wonder why my mind's all fucked up." I mumbled into his chest.

He nibbled my ear. I instinctly rubbed my thighs together. He noticed me squirming and kissed my forehead. "Not now, babe."

"Why not?"

"It's what you get," he yawned, "dreaming about fictional characters and shit."

I sighed grumpily. "Your fault."

"Shh. What happened this time?"

"Nothing."

"You cheat on me?"

"It was a _dream_."

"So if he were real you'd cheat on me."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "If Draco Malfoy ever suddenly appears, then I give you permission to fuck Scarlett Johansson."

"Done."

"Well jeez you didn't even stop to think."

"Nope." He smiled wide, hugging me.

I nipped his neck. "You're awful."

"Yup." He nuzzled into my neck and I groaned. I got the feeling it was gonna be a long day.


End file.
